Crying Tears
Crying Tears is a Dogwood Nanehi Elder and Chief of the Walkers on the Mountain. Overview Awakening in his teens to the knowledge that his mortal body hosted the spirit of one of the Nanehi, John Crying Tears gladly accepted the honor that had fallen to him. A vision quest led him from his mortal home on the Qualla Boundary Cherokee Reservation in western North Carolina to the rock formation known as Chimney Tops in the Great Smokey Mountains National Park. There, in a secluded place inaccessible to even the most experienced climbers, he discovered a place within the spirit world occupied by others of his kind. That was many years ago. Now Crying Tears serves as chief for the Nunnehi who call themselves the Walkers on the Mountain. Within their spirit-realm, these native faeries preserve the old traditions and stories of the Cherokee. In addition, they attempt to bring to life new stories of hope and the return of the Higher Hunting Grounds. In recent years, under Crying Tears' advice and urging, the Walkers have made a tentative alliance with a sept of werewolves that inhabit the Great Smokies, achieved through a garou named Forest Runner. Discovering that a pooka named Linden Silvercrown had already insinuated herself among the werewolves as an ambassador of sorts, the Nunnehi of the Chimney Tops decided that they, too, would make a treaty with the wolf-people, lest they find themselves once again pushed out of their ancestral lands. So far, the three-way alliance between Nunnehi, Kithain, and Garou seems to be working. The three groups meet occasionally in councils (disguised as camping trips to mortal eyes) and discuss common goals such as the return of the spirit world to the physical realm, the need to protect the small population of red wolves recently reintroduced to the national park, and the dangers presented by the steady encroachment of the modern world's Banality (which the werewolves associate with the Weaver). Crying Tears is a charismatic leader whose knowledge of the customs and history of the Cherokee give force to his decisions and command respect of his followers. Skilled in the ways of the warrior, he also possesses a gift for song and dance, which he exercises during festivals and powwows as a way of celebrating both his faerie and human natures. His mastery of Primal, Sovereign, and Wayfare assist him in all facets of his position as leader of his faerie tribe, while his limited knowledge of Soothsay allows him to choose the best times for carrying out his visions of peaceful alliance. Image Crying Tears resembles the great Cherokee chiefs of history and legend and his fae mien is even grander. His handsome features exhibit strength and patience, although his dark eyes can flash with sudden anger when aroused by those who deface the beauty of the natural world or trample the rights of his mortal kin. He dresses most often in traditional clothing, though on rare occasions, when he must interact with the mortal world, he may adopt modern dress. He carries himself with the dignity befitting his station as a leader, but his movements indicate his skill in war and dance. Personal Crying Tears' vision of an alliance among the children of the spirit world has become a near-reality. He has dedicated himself to its success, though his knowledge of history has alerted him to the fact that he cannot always trust the words of the pale-skinned; even those who walk in the skin of Wolf, such as the Fianna of the Sept of the Changing Seasons. His leadership of the Walkers depends on maintaining the respect of those who follow his advice; even now, he faces constant challenges from braves like Gray Eagle who believe that compromise is impossible. He tries to discourage his people from raiding or harassing the freeholds of the usurper changelings. Now is the time to begin healing the wounds of hatred and mistrust which have lain open too long. He believes that his people must seek the aid of others who have a desire to fight the enemies of the land. He senses a storm brewing within his Family, but he will continue to hold out the pipe of peace in hopes that his people may form alliances which will strengthen their common cause. He is prepared to fight to defend his convictions, even if he must oppose some hotheads within his own tribe. He considers his words carefully before speaking, but once he has spoken, he expects his words to be obeyed. References # CTD. [[Kingdom of Willows (book)|'Kingdom of Willows']], pp. 141-142. # WTA. Rage Across Appalachia, p. 113. Category:Grumps (CTD) Category:Nunnehi (CTD) Category:Gallain (CTD)